crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Bazooka
The Fruit Bazooka is a weapon that fires wumpa fruit that can be obtained by beating N. Gin in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped or by beating Lo-Lo Crunch in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. In Warped, to use it, the player must hold down the L2 button, use the analog stick or directional buttons to aim, then press to shoot. It should be noted that Crash or Coco, applicable in the N. Sane Trilogy remake of Warped only in the case of the latter, cannot move when using the bazooka, so some moving enemies can harm him if they aren't defeated quickly enough. Releasing the L2 button will put the bazooka away so Crash can move again. In the PS2 version of The Wrath of Cortex, however, L1 must be held instead, as the developers chose to use L2 for the tip toe. In the GameCube version, the player must hold down the L button, use the control pad or control stick to aim, then press the X button to shoot. The bazooka can also destroy nitro crates with its wumpa fruit, putting Crash or Coco out of harm's way in that aspect, which is obligatory in achieving Gone Tomorrow and Flaming Passion's box gems. In Warped, it cannot destroy checkpoint crates. This was done to ensure that the player can't skip a part of the level by hitting a checkpoint in the distance and then die and move ahead. However, in The Wrath of Cortex, it can destroy checkpoint crates. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, a sprite of Crash using the bazooka appears as a Trading Card. In Skylanders: Imaginators, the Bazooka appears as Crash's Soul Gem Ability. Once unlocked, Crash's tertiary attack, Crate Going, will occasionally spawn a Rocket Crate that will drop a Bazooka when broken. Collecting this Bazooka will initiate the Box O' Rockets attack, where Crash dons his jetpack from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, hovers in place and fires the Bazooka at whatever the player desires. The attack wears off after a few seconds. How to unlock *By defeating N. Gin in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *By defeating Lo-Lo Crunch in the level Atmospheric Pressure in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. **Both levels happen to be shooting boss fights. *By finding the Crash Bandicoot Soul Gem in the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands level in Skylanders: Imaginators, then buying Box O' Rockets in Crash's Upgrade Menu for 4,000 Coins. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (as a trading card) *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Crashwarpedhdimage.jpg Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Motorcycle.png Fruit.png|Fruit Bazooka Power. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Fruit Bazooka Power Up.png|Fruit Bazooka Power. Beta bazooka sight.png|Bazooka Beta. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Bazooka.png|Bazooka in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Bazooka Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Bazooka in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot Bazooka.png|Sprite of Crash using the Bazooka in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, the Fruit Bazooka cannot be used in any boss fights, whereas in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, it is the only power used in the final battle against Crunch Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex. *The bazooka has unlimited ammo and doesn't consume the player's Wumpa Fruits, so it can be used as much as the player wishes. *In Warped, when the bazooka locks onto a target, the cross-hair turn from yellow to red. In The Wrath of Cortex, it turns green instead. *It is helpful when collecting gems, because it can destroy crates from a long distance. *A strategy used to cut off a partial second off in time trial is to start ahead and shoot the stopwatch with the bazooka. However, the bazooka should never be used while already in time trial mode, as it uses up a lot of time. *The Fruit Bazooka is the only power that is not an upgrade for Crash's or Coco's physical abilities. *The Fruit Bazooka is the only power Coco personally collects in Warped, though like all other powers in the game, she cannot utilize it herself. **However, in the N. Sane Trilogy remake of Warped, Coco can use the Fruit Bazooka and other powers like her brother can. This is because Coco was made to be a fully playable character like Crash, barring some levels. *In The Wrath of Cortex, if the player shoots an enemy that cannot be reached (e.g. a mammoth), then the player will receive a life. es:Bazooka fr:Bazooka à fruits Wumpa Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Powers Category:Weapons Category:Unlockables Category:Items